The Destiny
by haosungmin
Summary: CHAP 2 is UP. KyuMin GS - Tidak ada satupun yang bisa melawan atau mengelak dari sebuah takdir yang telah di gariskan. - Kind! Ming, Naughty! Kyu. Mind to read and review? Official pair. Attention inside! Mind to RnR?
1. PROLOG

**The Destiny**

**haosungmin's presented**

Cho Heechul  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
Lee Jungsoo  
Lee Hyukjae

**1,233 words**

**GS, romance, hurt, sad, OOC, typo(s)  
**

**-OoO-**

_cause I can't stop thinking about u girl  
neol naekkeoro mandeulgeoya  
no I can't stop thinking about you girl  
nae uri ane gadugoshipeo_

Terdengar suara musik dengan volume sangat keras memenuhi segala penjuru sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua rumah mereka. Suara itu sangat memekakkan telinga seluruh penghuni rumah itu.

"Cho Kyuhyuunn! Pelankan suara musikmu!" teriak wanita paruh baya dengan menggedor-gedor pintu coklat tua yang ada di depannya. Namun seakan tuli, seseorang yang berada dalam ruangan itu justru ikut bersenandung dengan suara tak kalah keras. "Kyuhyun! Ini sudah malam! Pelankan volumenya!" teriaknya lagi.

Volume music kian pelan, namun pria berambut coklat sedikit ikal dan berkulit putih pucat itu tetap tak membukakan pintu agar sang _eomma_ bisa masuk. Bukankah akan lebih sopan jika mempersilahkan seseorang yang sedang berbicara diluar kamar dengan orang yang di dalam kamar itu untuk masuk?

.

Sarapan di ruang keluarga seperti biasa, berlangsung hening namun tetap dengan pidato panjang lebar dari sang _eomma_, menasehati ini itu agar putra semata wayang-nya menjadi lebih 'lurus'. Dan sang _appa _hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan oleh istrinya. Namun apa daya, memang sudah di takdirkan Cho Kyuhyun itu nakal, bandel, dan cuek. Maka nasehat apapun yang masuk dari telinga kanan akan keluar langsung dari telinga kiri. Benar-benar anak ini.

"Kyuhyun, jangan mentang-mentang kau anak cerdas lalu kau bisa seenaknya saja bertingkah ini itu. _Eomma _sudah bosan harus bolak-balik ke sekolahmu karena kenakalanmu di sekolah. Kau mau jadi apa jika sikapmu terus seperti itu, hah?"

"…"

"Jangan sombong, mentang-mentang kau berperingkat satu di sekolah sampai-sampai kau berani bertindak yang ridak sopan dengan gurumu. Kau tidak punya malu?"

"…"

"JAWAB CHO!"

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendok dan garpunya tepat saat bentakan keras dilayangkan kepadanya. Lalu memandang rendah ke arah kedua orangtua-nya. "Ya ya ya. _Eomma _tahu sendiri bagaimana aku. Yeah, inilah aku. Cho Kyuhyun adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Jika kau ingin aku berubah, ubah juga cara kalian mendidikku. Pulang malam saat aku lelah dan ingin tidur, bertemu hanya sarapan dengan ocehan seperti ini. Selalu saja kalian bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Aku jadi ragu bahwa aku anak kalian atau bukan. Cih, kalian mencampakkanku."

"CHO KYU—" Heechul segera berdiri dari kursinya. Balas memandang tajam sang anak. Bau saja ia akan melangkah untuk mendekati anaknya, tangannya sudah di cekal duluan oleh sang suami. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Hankyung, seolah suaminya sedang berkata, 'Tenanglah, sabar hadapi anak ini.' Dan Heechul memutuskan untuk duduk kembali dengan perasaan dongkol-nya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau berangkat. Muak harus seperti ini setiap hari. Selamat bekerja."

.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

"Pagi, _seonsaengnim_."

"Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, saya membawa murid baru disini. Mohon terima dia dengan sebaik-baiknya." Kim _seonsaengnim_ berjalan keluar untuk menjemput si murid baru itu. Tak lama kemudian, si murid baru itu masuk dengan senyuman indahnya—bermaksud untuk menyapa teman-temannya.

"Hallo, nama saya Lee Sungmin. Saya pindahan dari Jepang karena _eomma_ ku pindah tugas ke Korea. mohon terima perkenalanku."

Tubuh mungil, kulit putih ke-kuningan, mata bulat, pipi _chubby_, rambut sebahu yang sedikit pirang dan digerai, dan bibir _plump_ yang ia miliki menampakkan betapa sempurnanya sosok fisik wanita ini.

"Baik Sungmin-ssi, kau bisa duduk dengan Lee Hyukjae di sebelah sana." Guru yang telah berumur itu segera menunjukkan dimana Sungmin harus duduk.

"Gamsahamnida, _seonsaengnim._"

.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau sangat cantik. Bolehkah aku meminta tips memiliku kulit indah sepertimu?"

Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk di bangku kantin sekolahannya saat jam istirhat berlangsung. Hyukjae sangat cerewet bukan? Buktinya hanya dengan beberapa kali melakukan pendekatan, mereka bisa terlihat sangat akrab.

"Ah kau bisa saja, Hyukjae-ssi. Ini sudah alami dari sana-nya. Mungkin aku mewarisi kulit dari _eomma_ ku."

"Pasti _eomma_ mu sangat cantik ya? Bahkan anaknya sangat manis seperti ini."

"_Eomma _ku memang sangat cantik, Hyukjae-ssi. Kau jangan terlalu sering memujiku, nanti wajah-ku bisa memerah matang karena ulahmu. Hihihi."

.

"_Eomma, _aku pulang!" ucap gadis mungil itu dengan gembira saat kakinya melangkah melewati rumah sederhana-nya yang berjarak 2km dari sekolahnya.

Leeteuk—sang_ eomma_ segera menuju anaknya. Mengecup manis kening Sungmin. "Bagaimana harimu, sayang? Sangat senang bukan berada disana?"

"Sangat menyenangkan berada di sekolah itu, _eomma._ Bahkan aku bisa langsung mendapatkan sahabat!" ujarnya mantap.

"Benarkah? Ah senangnya, tak sia-sia aku mempunyai anak sepertimu. Cantik dan manis. Bukankah mereka dekat denganmu karena itu?" goda Leeteuk saat melihat wajah anaknya yang berseri-seri.

Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu ketika mendengar godaan dari Leeteuk. "Ish _eomma _ sama saja dengan Hyukjae. Mereka mau berteman denganku karena aku ramah! Bukan karena aku cantik atau manis."

"Sudah ayo makan, makanannya nanti menjadi dingin jika kita membahas sesuatu yang tidak penting."

"Ayo! Aku juga sudah lapar. Hehehe."

.

"_Eomma, _apa kau tidak merindukan _appa? _Aku bahkan sangat merindukannya. Aku juga merindukan Sungjin. Ah~ bagaimana kabar bocah itu, ya?" ucap Sungmin di sela makan siangnya berdua dengan Leeteuk.

"Tentu _eomma _sangat merindukannya, sayang. Namun karena pekerjaan bodoh ini, _eomma _jadi harus berpisah dengan _appa _ dan adikmu yang masih berada di Jepang. Sungguh _eomma _tidak ingin berjauhan seperti ini. Sangat sepi jika tidak ada mereka." Jawab Leeteuk dengan wajah sendu. Rindu, _eoh?_

"Saat liburan ini, mari berkunjung kesana, _eomma!_" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya dan diangkat keatas serta tersenyum manis menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. _Aegyo ,_

"_Eomma _tidak bisa berjanji, sayang. Pekerjaan ini benar-benar tidak bisa untuk dibuat bercanda. Jika kau mau mengunjungi-nya, silahkan saja. Kau kan sudah besar, sudah hamper lulus, jadi kau bisa berkunjung sendiri tanpa _eomma_."

"Ah tidak tidak! Kalau aku berkunjung sendiri sih sama saja. Kita juga tidak akan berempat jua 'kan? Fiuh~ baru saja pindah, aku sudah benar-benar merindukan keluargaku."

"Dua tahun lagi, Sungmin-ah. Kita bisa berkumpul seperti sedia kala. Oh iya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah tidak sering pusing 'kan? Tidak sering pingsan 'kan? Kau harus menjaga kondisimu sendiri, _chagi._ "

"Sudagh tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah jarang kambuh. Aku 'kan masih sering _check up _ke dokter, jadi kesehatanku masih terpantau. _Eomma _tenang saja." Sungmin melirik jam tangan _pink-_nya yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Ia ingat akan tugasnya setelah ini. "_Eomma, _aku berangkat kerja dulu _ne?_" ucap Sungmin seraya menyudahi makan siangnya dan bangkit.

"Hati-hati, sayang. Jangan sampai terlalu lelah. _Eomma _menyayangimu." Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengecup kening anaknya dengan sayang.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, _eomma._" Sungmin segera berlalu ketika jarum di jam tangannya telah menunjukkan waktu 15.00. Itu tandanya waktu bekerjanya akan dimulai 10 menit lagi. Sungmin harus mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat agar tidak telat.

Meskipun Sungmin anak orang berpunya, namun ia sangat sederhana. Tidak menampakkan seolah ia adalah orang kaya. Begitu pula dengan Sungjin, adiknya juga sama sepertinya. Mandiri dan sederhana. Itu karena sejak kecil orangtua mereka sudah mengajarkan prinsip tersebut karena tidak selamanya orang akan hidup dengan harta bukan? Apalagi harta itu milik orangtuanya.

Setelah Sungmin sudah tidak terlihat di tikungan jalan itu, Leeteuk menatap langit biru yang membentang luas dan menggumamkan kalimat kecil di dalam harinya.

'Tuhan, jagalah Sungmin-ku. Jagalah putriku. Aku sangat menyayanginya, dan tentu menyayangi keluargaku. Jaga mereka untukku, Tuhan.'

Lalu wanita paruh baya itu menutup pintunya dan bersiap kembali ke kantornya.

**To Be Continue**

Bagaimana? Ini masih prolog. Saya menunggu respon readers dengan fanfic ini. Jika responnya baik, maka saya akan melanjutkan fanfic ini. Jika tidak, terpaksa **discontinue. ** aku membutuhkan komentar kalian.. Gamsahamnida~ ^^

tanya lebih lanjut, follow **haosungmin** kkk


	2. Chapter 1

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, agasshi?" suara lembut itu memecah kebingungan pelanggan yang sedang sibuk memilih menu makanannya.

Lee Sungmin, gadis ini bekerja di sebuah mini café yang tak jauh dari kawasan Gyeongju—kawasan tempat tinggalnya. Bekerja untuk memenuhi kehidupannya dengan sang _eomma, _tinggal berdua di rumah sederhananya. Tentu mereka tidak akan selalu bergantung pada Kangin, 'kan? Bahkan Sungmin membiayai sekolahnya dengan uangnya sendiri. Benar-benar gadis yang mandiri.

"Beef Pepper Rice, Frozen Yogurt Dessert, dan Tropical Rainbow." Jawab si pembeli. Sungmin segera mencatat pesanan itu dan bergegas menuju dapur. "Baiklah, tunggu 15 menit, agasshi."

**The Destiny**

**haosungmin's presented**

Cho Heechul  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
Lee Jungsoo  
Lee Hyukjae

**1,423 words**

**GS, romance, hurt, sad, OOC, typo(s)  
**

**-OoO-**

Matahari menyembul dari peraduannya, memancarkan sinarnya untuk membantu semua makhluk hidup dalam beraktifitas. Semangat menjalani hari-hari seperti biasanya. "Selamat pagi, _eomma!_" teriak Sungmin sambil menuruni tangga. "Selamat pagi juga, Sungminnie." Jawab Leeteuk seraya menata meja makannya.

"_Eomma_ hari ini berangkat kerja, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

Sungmin meminum segelas susu yang telah di sediakan. Lalu menyeka sisanya yang menempel di bibirnya. "Tidurku nyenyak sekali, sangat nyenyak." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum manis.

"_Eomma, _aku berangkat dulu _ne?_ 15 menit lagi masuk. Aku menyayangimu." Lanjutnya. Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan mengecup kening Leeteuk. Sedangkan yang dicium tersenyum indah.

'_Eomma _juga menyayangimu, sayang."

.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Min _seonsaengnim_ memasuki kelas dengan gaya elegannya. Bak seorang model yang berada diatas _catwalk._ "Minggu depan akan ada _test_, siapkan semuanya. Aku tak ingin ada nilai buruk di kelasku. Mengerti?" ucapnya tegas.

Terdengar desahan dari murid-murid di kelas ini. Namun pada akhirnya mereka akan menjawab, "Mengerti, _ssaem._"

"Sekarang keluarkan buku kalian, kita akan kejar materi untuk _test _besok."

.

"Lee Sungmin, bisa kah kau maju untuk mengerjakan soal ini?" ucap Min _seonsaengnim_ seraya menunjuk Sungmin—yang duduk di barisan depan, tentunya setelah menerangkan materi yang menyangkut tentang soal yang baru saja diberikannya. "Ne, seonsaengnim." Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya dan segera mengerjakan deretan soal matematika di papan tulis.

Terlihat di ujung belakang ada sepasang mata sedang memandang rendah sosok yang sedang menulis di depan.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Cih, pasti dia tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana Min _ssaem _jika sudah memberi soal. Lihat saja anak-anak di kelas ini. Tak ada satupun yang berani menampakkan muka di hadapan guru gila ini.

Dia siapa? Murid baru saja sudah belagu. Lihat saja kau, pasti akan dihu—

"Jawabanmu benar. Kau bisa duduk, Lee Sungmin. Buat murid lain, contoh dia. Dia bahkan tergolong murid baru, tetapi tidak takut untuk menjawab soal di depan."

What? Dia bisa menyelesaikannya. Lumayan pintar juga ternyata. Lihat saja nanti. Kau akan menjadi rivalku, Lee Sungmin.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

.

"Min, kau pintar juga! Tak kusangka kau bisa mengerjakan soal itu. Kau tahu, Min _seonsaengnim_ itu guru yang biasa memberi soal dengan tingkatan olimpiade. Dan kau bisa menyelesaikannya itu sungguh hebat! Biasanya murid di kelas jika di tunjuk tidak akan maju dan ujung-ujungnya akan dilempar kepada Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Hyukjae panjang lebar. Mereka berdua jalan berdampingan menuju kantin disaat jam istirahatnya.

"Kau berlebihan, Hyuk. Itu karena aku memahaminya saja. Tidak lebih."

"Tapi kau hebat, Min! Sungguh."

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika ada seorang _namja_ yang memanggil salah satu diantaranya. "Hyukkie!" Hyukjae menoleh. "_Ne? Waeyo?"_

_Namja _itu—Lee Donghae segera saja bergabung dengan mereka. Duduk dihadapan Hyukjae dan Sungmin dalam satu meja disana. "Bagaimana harimu, _chagi?"_

Segera Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, menyipitkan matanya ke Eunhyuk—nama panggilan Hyukjae layaknya menyelidik. "_C-chagi?_ Kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanyanya lirih.

"Hehe, iya Sungminnie. Peace!" jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan _gummy smile_ nya dengan mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk symbol "V".

"Ya! Kenapa kau tak cerita kepadaku kalau kau sudah mempunyai _namjachingu? _Kau harus mentraktirku, Hyukjae-ssi." Sungmin merengut—tanda ia sebal. Mempoutkan bibirnya dan menekuk kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sedang mencoba _aegyo_, eoh?

Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Sungmin, membalikkan badan Sungmin untuk menghadap kearahnya. "Kau marah? Aku baru saja akan mengenalkannya padamu, Min. Kenapa kau sensitive sekali sih." Bujuknya agar _yeoja _disampingnya tidak ber_aegyo_ lagi.

"Ya aku marah. Kau itu menye—

"Donghae _hyung!_" lambai seseorang kearah mereka—tepatnya kearah Donghae. "Ah kau! Kemari, bergabunglah." Ajak Donghae.

Hei, siapa dia berani mengajak temannya untuk bergabung?

"Tumben sekali kau bersama Eunhyuk _noona_ disini. Bertiga pula. Biasanya kau tidak akan mau jika ada yang mengganggu kalian," Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menulis pesanannya di selembar kertas yang sudah ada tulisan lain disana.

"_Ajhumma, _ini pesanan kami." Kyuhyun yang paling terakhir menulis dengan cepat menyerahkan pesanannya.

Kepalanya terangkat menunjuk gadis yang ada disamping Eunhyuk. "Hei, dia siapa? Temannya Eunhyuk _noona?_" ujar Kyuhyun santai. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk untuk kembali bermain PSP kesayangannya.

Eunhyuk memukul kecil kepala Kyuhyun dengan segulung kertas yang ada di genggamannya. "Kau keterlaluan, Cho. Dia kan teman sekelas kita. Dia Lee Sungmin. Ah ya, Sungminnie, kau bahkan belum memperkenalkan dirimu kepada mereka."

Sungmin beralih untuk berdiri. Memperkenalkan diri lebih sopan dengan berdiri, bukan? "Ah _ye,_ kenalkan, namaku Lee Sungmin. Cukup panggil aku Sungmin. Aku pindahan dari Jepang."

"Aku Donghae. Panggil saja, Hae."

"…"

Karena Kyuhyun tak beranjak untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, maka— "Dan dia Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja dia setan." Donghae memperkenalkan siapa _namja _yang ada disebelahnya.

"YA _hyung! _Teganya kau. Panggil saja Kyuhyun atau Kyu. Jangan dengarkan si ikan cucut itu." Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan pada _game_ nya yang sempat ia _pause_.

"Kau! Bahkan kau—

"Cukup. Tidakkah kalian akur meskipun sebentar?" celetuk Eunhyuk menghentikan pertengkaran kedua namja disana.

"Pesanan datang. Silahkan dinikmati." Mereka mengambil menu yang mereka pesan masing-masing. Mencicip rasa yang ada di dalamnya.

.

"Sungmin. Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Sungminnie. Panggilan imut seperti wajahmu."

TUK. Eunhyuk lagi-lagi memukul orang dengan kertas itu, namun kali ini berbeda orang. "Kau tidak bermaksud menggoda Sungmin kan, Donghae-ssi?" geram Eunhyuk. Tentu saja, beraninya Donghae mengucap itu tapi di depannya ada Eunhyuk. Bodoh.

Sungmin menyela. "Hyuk, sudahlah biasa saja. Oh ya, pembicaraan yang tadi itu, kau harus mau aku ajak kemanapun." Mempoutkan bibirnya lagi-lagi. Merajuk _eoh?_

"Kau tidak usah ber_aegyo._ Kau tidak imut bahkan tidak cantik sama sekali." Sanggah Kyuhyun cepat dengan sarkastik.

"Aku tahu aku tidak imut, aku tidak cantik. Terserahmu saja. Hyukjae, ingat! Kau harus menemaniku nanti sore. Akan ku kirim pesan nanti. Bye. Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu."

Sungmin beranjak dan pergi dari hadapan mereka. Tentunya tidak membayar karena makanannya dibayarkan oleh Eunhyuk. Berjalan dengan muka ditekuk. Sepertinya ia cukup tersinggung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Apa Sungminnie harus ke perpustakaan setiap hari? Setiap jam istirahat selalu saja ia pergi kesana. Dasar anak pintar."

"Masih pintar aku, _noona!_" potong Kyuhyun cepat. Mukanya memerah sedikit menahan amarah. "Sombong sekali kau, bocah."

.

"Kemana buku itu? Kemarin aku letakkan disini. Masa iya ada yang meminjam buku seperti itu? Ah tidak tidak. Aku cari dahulu."

Disini Sungmin. Di lorong perpustakaan, terhimpit lemari besar berisi ratusan buku. Bahkan bisa dikatakan perpustakaan disini cukup lengkap.

Sungmin bermonolog dan terus mencari buku itu. Buku yang menarik perhatiannya sejak kemarin ia mengunjungi perpustakaan ini. "Nah ini dia bukunya!"

'_All About Ensefalitis.'_

Sungmin mengambil buku itu, lalu menuju meja yang berada disana. Ia bermaksud meminjam buku itu dan membacanya dirumah.

"Semoga buku ini membantuku."

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Lanjut atau...

**See you soon, guys!**

Best regards,

haosungmin


	3. Chapter 2

"Min, ayo pulang bersama denganku! Rumahmu satu arah denganku kan?" ucap Eunhyuk saat sudah berada di samping Sungmin. "Baiklah, Hyuk. Tak masalah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Min, kau di rumah dengan siapa saja?"

"Hanya dengan _eomma_ ku saja, _appa_ dan adikku berada di Jepang."

"Jinjja? Kau hanya berdua? Kau tidak merasa kesepian, Min?" tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Pandangannya menerawang. "Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, tentu saja aku akan menjawab iya. Sangat kesepian. Tapi biarlah, biarkan ini berjalan seperti ini dahulu. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula."

"Maaf Min, tidak bermaksud. Hei, rumahmu di kompleks elite bukan?" ujarnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Disaat ia melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Hyuk?" jawabnya. "Tentu saja, kau kan sahabatku! Ayo pulang!"

**My Destiny**

**haosungmin's presented**

Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin

**1,917 words**

**GS, romance, hurt, sad, OOC**

**-OoO-**

"Pagi anak-anak, segera siapkan peralatan tulis kalian. Kita akan memulai tes sekarang. Ku harap tidak ada nilai yang terlampau jelek. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti." Jawab anak-anak sekelas itu serempak.

Guru berperawakan kurus, berkacamata, dan berambut panjang itu mulai membagikan selembar kertas soal yang ada di tangannya. Dan kau tahu, itu soal tes matematika. Kentara sekali anak-anak itu menghela nafas berat saat menerima lembaran itu. Susah, tentu saja.

Namun hal itu tidak berarti bagi sang _master_ Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan dengan santainya di ujung sendiri ia tersenyum seraya memainkan ujung penanya diatas kertas kosong bergaris. Mulai menulis rumus demi rumus untuk memecahkan jawaban soal itu. Lihatlah, ia bahkan dengan santainya mendengarkan musik di _earphone_ nya.

'Pasti bocah mungil itu tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Lihat saja wajahnya terlihat kebingungan. Haha, tetap saja aku yang menjadi raja disini. Bukan dia.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil melirik sinis ke arah Sungmin yang tak jauh darinya.

"_Seonsaengnim, _aku selesai." Pemuda berambut ikal kecoklatan ini bangkit dan menyerahkan selembar kertas penuh coretan. Lalu keluar dari kelas—karena sudah menyelesaikan tesnya.

.

"Huh, soalnya sangat susah, Hyuk."

Mereka berdua mendudukkan keduanya di atas bangku panjang kantin. Tentu saja mencari makanan karena baru saja energinya terkuras untuk berpikir.

"Begitulah ulangan darinya, tak pernah gampang. Kuharap kau tahan dengannya. Nilai anak sekelas pun sebagian besar merah karena ulahnya. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan guru itu. Menyiksa muridnya mungkin ya."

"Entahlah, aku mau pesan makanan! Aku lapaar!" ujar Sungmin langsung melesat menuju meja kantin.

.

Sungmin menyantap makanannya, begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk. "Hyuk, tadi katamu anak sekelas nilainya merah. Apa guru itu tidak member toleransi, hm?"

Mereka kini duduk berempat, entah sejak kapan Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah ada disana.

"Tentu tidak, Min. Dia guru yang mengerikan. Lusa ada pelajarannya, 'kan? Pasti ulangan tadi langsung saja dibagi. Dan yang mendapat nilai merah langsung mendapat remedial hari itu juga." Jawab Eunhyuk panjang lebar sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"MWO?! Langung? GILA! Aku saja tadi mengerjakan sampai hampir pingsan, bagaimana besok. Aish!"

"Hey, bisakah kalian mengecilkan volume? Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan _game _ini." Suara bass yang daritadi sibuk dengan mainannya menginterupsi. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah dua _yeoja _dihadapannya. "Baiklah, maaf mengganggumu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

Sungmin kembali mengarahkan tatapannya ke teman di sebelahnya. "Oya Hyuk, di kelas siapa yang biasa mendapatkan nilai terbaik?"

Eunhyuk menunjuk seseorang yang duduk di seberang Sungmin dengan dagunya. "Dia. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia biasa mendapatkan nilai sempurna di kelas."

Sungmin menatap tak percaya. "M-mwo? Kyuhyun?"

"Kau pasti tak percaya. Perlu kau tahu, dia tak pernah belajar di rumah. Kerjaannya hanya begini. Bermain _game_. Dia memang jenius." Kali ini Donghae yang angkat suara—membantu sang kekasih.

"Benar benar tak bisa dipercaya." Sungmin menyantap siomay di piringnya.

.

Jam istirahat pertama berlalu, lalu dilanjut dengan pelajaran seperti biasa. Sungmin mencoba berkonsentrasi, namun sepertinya susah sekali mengingat rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Semalam dia membaca buku pinjaman itu, lalu belajar untuk menghadapi test hari ini. Bahkan ia baru saja terlelap pukul empat pagi. Oh! Dia Cuma bisa memejamkan matanya satu jam.

.

Seminggu berlalu—

"Hah, Min, aku gugup. Sangat gugup! Bagaimana dengan nilaiku nanti. Oh, pasti aku mendapat nilai merah! Ya Tuhan, bantu hambaMu ini." Eunhyuk pagi-pai buta seperti ini sudah heboh. Beruntung Sungmin sudah hadir. Bagaimana jika tidak. Mungkin ia akan mengunci diri di toilet dan berbicara dengan kaca. "Tenanglah, Hyuk. Hasilmu pasti baik. Optimis!" ujar Sungmin menyemangati.

"Bagaimana bisa bersemangat, belajar malam itu saja hanya beberapa yang masuk ke otakku. Yang lainnya sudah di tampar keras agar tidak masuk ke otakku. Mungkin aku akan remidi lagi,"

Tap tap tap

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Sudah tahu ini kertas apa, bukan?" guru mengerikan tersebut mengangkat tinggi kertas ulangannya. Beberapa terintip dan membuat mereka lesu. Tentu saja, MERAH. Itu artinya mereka mengulang.

Satu-persatu mulai dibagikan, banyak yang kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah tergulung. Mendesah berat setelah menerima lembaran kumal—karena remasan kekecewaannya sendiri.

'Apakah hasilku sama seperti mereka? Tuhan, aku tidak mau. Buat apa aku belajar semalaman jika aku mengulang?' batin Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin,"

Sungmin segera beranjak, beringsut maju dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar. Mengulurkan tangannya, lalu memejamkan matanya saat kertas tersebut sudah tersentuh kulitnya.

"Selamat, Sungmin-ah," ujar Min _seonsaengmin _seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Eh?"

"Nilaimu sempurna," Min _seonsaengnim_ mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Sungmin menjabatnya dengan tangan gemetar.

Sungmin berbalik, matanya menerawang. Ia masih belum berani membuka lembaran di tangannya. Takut jika ucapan gurunya tadi adalah omong kosong belaka.

"Min? Bagaimana hasilmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Mata Sungmin memanas. Tangannya bergetar dan menyerahkannya pada Hyuk. "K-kau lihat saja, aku tak berani…"

1 detik,

2 detik,

3 detik,

"M-min, ini benar hasilmu?" Eunhyuk terbata. Menampakkan ekspresi yang amat terkejut.

"Hah. Sudah kuduga," Sungmin mendesah berat. Lemas lututnya. "Bagaimana? Jelek bukan? Aku memang bodoh." Lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya. Seakan lantai putih itu lebih menarik daripada kertas mengerikan itu.

"Kau akan semakin bodoh jika tak berani melihat hasilmu, Min. Ini lihat,"

Sungmin mengambil kertasnya kembali. Matanya terbelalak. Air mata di sudut matanya siap tumpah. Hei! Harusnya dia tidak berlebihan.

"A-aku berhasil, benarkah?" ia menatap kertas tak berdosa itu dengan mata berbinar.

Sedetik kemudian Sungmin memeluk Eunhyuk sebagai rasa puasnya. "Hyuk, aku lolos! Aku senang!"

"Ehem,"

Hening—

"Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, sudah selesai kah berbicaranya? Kalian masih di kelas," Min _seonsaengnim_ menyadarkan kegiatan HyukMin barusan.

"M-mianhae, _seonsaengnim_,"

.

"Berhubung di kelas ini ada 8 anak yang lolos nilai tes, maka saya akan membuat 4 kelompok. Kelompok belajar ini akan tetap berjalan sampai ujian berlangsung, ini bertujuan agat mereka para tutor bisa berbagi ilmunya dengan baik. Dan masing-masing kelompok beranggotakan 7 anak dengan 2 pemandu. Paham?" ucap Min _seonsaengnim_ panjang lebar.

"Paham,"

Beberapa nama sudah tertulis hingga kelompok dua, namun nama Sungmin belum tampak.

Akhirnya selang beberapa menit, nama Sungmin sudah tertera disana. Ia mendapat kelompok 3, bersama Cho Kyuhyun (partner tutornya), Oh Jung Kyu, Park Haneul, Min Hyosun, Park Hyojin, dan Ryu Hyeju.

"Senang satu kelompok denganmu, Sungmin-ssi. Kuharap kau tidak hanya bergantung denganku," ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Senang juga berkelompok denganmu,"

.

"Min, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersama denganmu. Kau pulang sendiri tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" ucap Eunhyuk dengan muka sedih.

Sungmin merubah raut mukanya. "Tak apa, Hyuk. Tapi… padahal kau baru saja mau aku ajak ke toko buku, tetapi karena kau tidak bisa, yasudahlan tidak apa."

"Yaah, aku jadi tak enak padamu. Bagaimana jika—"

Pria dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm berkulit pucat tiba-tiba melangkahkan kakinya melewati mereka.

Sret

Eunhyuk menarik lengan namja itu keras, membuat namja itu menoleh ke samping kanan. "Bagaimana jika kau pergi dengan Kyuhyun?" tawar Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Ada apa, _noona_?" kyuhyun terlihat bingung.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Begini, Sungmin akan ke toko buku. Semula ia mengajakku, namun aku tidak bisa. Bisakah kau menemaninya kesana?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa! Aku sibuk!" sergah Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kau sibuk? Cih, palingan kau sibuk dengan _game_ bodohmu itu. Oh ayolah temani dia,"

"Hyuk, tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Sungmin menengahi pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, "Tuh, Sungmin saja tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau yang marah?"

Eunhyuk menggeram, "Kyu! Ini sudah sore, bagaimana jika Sungmin sampai malam? Malam hari sudah tidak ada kendaraan umum dari arah took buku! Kau tega membiarkan seorang perempuan berjalan kaki malam hari?"

"Tapi _noona—_"

"Tidak, cepat antar Sungmin dan temani dia! Kau membantah, ku patahkan lehermu!" ucap Eunhyuk keras.

"Iya _noona,_ iya. Dasar nenek lampir! Ayo, Min!"

.

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya diam dalam mobil. Asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kyuhyun konsentrasi untuk mengemudi, dan Sungmin sibuk mendengarkan lantunan music di Ipod-nya.

Sesampainya di depan toko, Sungmin langsung melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan melesat pergi ke dalam.

'Cih, tidak tahu terimakasih! Sudah begitu aku ditinggal pula! Menyebalkan!'

"Eh, Sungmin! Kalau sudah selesai, segera menuju meja kasir. Aku menunggu di sekitar sana,"

Sungmin menoleh diikuti mengangguk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak kesehatan dan Kyuhyun sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya menuju tempat itu.

.

Lima belas ment Sungmin tak kunjung selesai, Kyuhyun merasa jengah. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bangkit dan mencari Sungmin.

Matanya menyelidik saat menemukan sosok mungil di rak kesehatan yang sedang serius membaca resensi buku. Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Min,"

"…"

Seolah penasaran dengan buku apa yang dibaca Sungmin, ia mengintip. Dahinya menyernyit, 'Kenapa dia membaca buku tentang penyakit serius ini?'

"Eh?" Sungmin menoleh mendapati Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya. "K-kau sudah ada disini? S-sejak kapan?" ucapnya terbata. Dengan segera ia menutup bukunya dan mengembalikannya pada tempat semula.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya menuju buku tadi. "Baru saja, kau kenapa membaca buku ini? Bukankah—"

"Jangan," Sungmin mencegah pergerakan tangan _namja_ tampan itu. "Kumohon,"

"Kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun bingung.

'Jika aku membiarkan Kyuhyun membaca ini, dia akan tahu.' Batin Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin membaca, tak boleh?"

Sungmin berfikir sebentar, "Baiklah. Silahkan kau baca,"

.

"Kyu, ayo pulang. Sudah malam,"

"Eh? Kau tak jadi membeli?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak, uangku tidak cukup. Sudah ayo,"

Gadis itu menarik telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar dari toko tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah saja mengikuti Sungmin kemanapun ia pergi. Hanya untuk hari ini.

.

ZRASH

Hujan membasahi area Gangnam Book Store saat mereka sudah sampai tepat di depan pintu keluar. Baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

Sepuluh menit,

Hujan tak kunjung berhenti, sepertinya akan sangat lama untuk reda. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini? Ini sudah pukul 9.00 pm

Oh lihat saja mereka yang kini duduk di bangku panjang depan toko, Kyuhyun memainkan PSPnya dan Sungmin hanya memainkan ponsel pink nya. Tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya.

Setengah jam hujan tak kunjung reda. Sungmin sudah mulai kedinginan, terlihat dari ia yang menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi. Merapatkan jaket tipisnya.

Kyuhyun tetap saja fokus bermain PSPnya, namun terhenti saat mendengat bunyi gemelutuk dari sampingnya. Ia menoleh mendapati gadis di sampingnya kedinginan dengan memeluk ranselnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"…"

Sungmin tersentak saat merasa sedikit hangat saat sebuah jaket tebal terpasang di punggungnya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sibuk membenahi letak jaketnya. Hatinya berdesir. Sungguh, baru kali ini Sungmin berjarak sangan dekat dengan pria.

"G-gomawo," ucap Sungmin .

"Ne,"

.

Pukul 10.00pm mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah sederhana Sungmin. Si pemilik rumah segera melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan segera membuka pintu mobil.

Sungmin menoleh ke sisi kirinya. "K-kyu, gomawo." Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Cheonmaneyo,"

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang. Ia menghadap ke belakang, sesekali mengucapkan terimakasih. "Kyu, jaket ini akan segera ku kembalikan! Terimakasih banyak!" ujarnya sedikit berteriak.

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan!" ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mengejek saat melihat Sungmin dengan susah payah berteriak. Lihat saja, dengan kondisinya yang kedinginan, masih saja bersikeras mengucapkan terimakasih entah yang keberapa.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan tepat saat itu mobil Kyuhyun melaju.

"Dasar bocah menyebalkan,"

Hening.

"Sepertinya dia sedikit menarik," ucapnya sambil sedikit menyeringai.

.

.

**TBC**

Apa yang akan di rencanakan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin? Lihat saja kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya. Kalian akan tetap mengikuti jalan ceritanya, bukan?

Last, mind to review?

Regards,

**haosungmin**


End file.
